


Stayin' Alive

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [3]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Day 1, Jealousy, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees, Uhtred is definitely a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Stayin' Alive (Serban Mix) by Bee Gees
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Stayin' Alive

**Author's Note:**

> First challenge! This is a day late but my co-creators were kind enough to give me a pass. I love those guys so much they are the absolute best!!  
> Day 1 of the March Musical Madness

Uthred was indeed a good looking man, one might even say gorgeous. It’s possible that the last one was just him and their other significant other though. It was usually great fun to ride through the villages and watch as women would fawn and melt as his lord would ride through. It was a good laugh to know that they could never have him. It could sometimes be tiring as well. Uhtred never put up much of a fight against the affection of others. When they would stop and stay in the little towns, the pubs would become crawling with women and men alike. Having to sit and watch him be man handled by others that were not him. He wondered how women in marriages could stand it. It was rough trying to control his jealousy at times. Sihtric on the outside seemed to not mind at all, but they had talked about it once or twice before and secretly he agreed that at times it was difficult not to take a dagger and cut someone's hand off.


End file.
